Lies within In You
by Heart-'.'-Daisy
Summary: It been 7 years since Sasuke left the leaf village, and Sakura still have feeling for him deep inside of her heart. What will happened when Sasuke made a suddenly visit and kidnapped Sakura? What would Naruto have to say about it? R&R


**A/N:** My very first SasuSaku Fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it ^_^

**Special Thanks:** crazyfreakazoid ! She's an awesome beta reader and edit this story for me!

* * *

><p>Sakura walked slowly down the street, feeling a dull ache in her shoulder with each step she took. How long has it been since she last slept? She had no idea. She had not taken a single step out of the hospital since who knows how long, with dozens of shinobi coming in and out of the hospital, all of them needing medical attention someway or the other.<p>

She had been operating on people again and again, cutting open bodies, sewing bits together, cleaning up dried blood and hearing screams everywhere. The reason why she had became a medic was to help the others, Sakura knew that she was not of much use on the battlefield, but was nice to get away from all of it once in a while.

It was already past midnight when she was finally free to return to her own house and rest. The street was dark and empty, as expected. Everyone had gone home and locked their doors the minute the sun set, with the amount of shinobi injured, rumors about a war going on had spread.

_'Maybe it's him...' _Sakura smacked her head. _'Stop thinking about him! He's an enemy! ENEMY!'_

She took a deep breath, suppressing her emotions. If she could go back to the very beginning, when it had all began, she would try her best to change everything. She had been a selfish person, perhaps the most selfish person in this world. She had told her dear friend to risk his life to get back what she wanted, and not only that, she made him promise to do something that was impossible.

_Dumb._ She never realized just how dumb and selfish she had become.

_'It's all because of him...' _Sakura was too tired to even smack herself again. _Him? Him? Now you are going to blame him for everything?_ For a long time Sakura had blamed him for everything, but when the only person she could blame had disappeared, she was left with only herself to blame.

Sakura gave a small, heartless laugh.

She hated this, she hated it when she had moments like this where she was so... weak. Sure, Lady Tsunade taught her, had helped her become stronger than ever, but she knew that no matter how much training she went through, her heart was still as fragile as a piece of broken glass. No matter how hard she tried, she could never hide that ugly piece of truth.

It was a fact she's willing to give up her village to follow him. It was a fact that she's willing to sacrifice her friend's life to get him back. It was a fact she is still in love... with him.

Without any warning, she stopped at the exact same place where he had left seven years ago. How old was she then? Twelve? Thirteen? She couldn't remember, but she was now nineteen, fully grown and mature, yet she could still feel the pain when he had left like it was yesterday.

"Sakura..." A voice whispered. Her head snapped back, her fingers already reaching for a shuriken from her pouch.

When she saw nothing but darkness, she relaxed; after all, it had been a long day and her imagination was probably playing tricks on her. She hugged herself, maybe it was time for her to go home.

"Sakura..." There it was again! Sakura immediately opened her eyes. She glanced around, trying to sense if there was someone else around. Once again, there was nothing but an empty street. Sakura shook her head and turned, it was still too hard for her return back to this spot after all.

"It's been so long, Sakura..." She didn't even have a chance to blink when two strong arms snaked around her. Even after so many years, she could tell who the person was—him.

"Let me go," Sakura whispered. "Sasuke."

"No." His stone-cold voice replied. Sakura inhaled deeply, now was the time for her to make amends for her sin.

Sakura focused her chakra and punched the ground, forcing Sasuke to jump up while the ground beneath him cracked open, and she swiftly threw a shuriken at him.

She was about to run when a wave of dizziness hit, and she stood at the edge of the crumbing ground, taking in deep breaths. She had used up almost all of her chakra earlier, to heal the injured in the hospital, and she only had just about enough left for self-defense, not fight against a fully-trained missing nin.

"You're still weak, Sakura." Sasuke easily dodged the shuriken and re-appeared next to her. Sakura focused all her remaining chakra on her arm and punched him, but Sasuke just smirked and stop her fist with his hand.

"It's no use," She could barely stand now, her exhaustion catching up with her. Sasuke walked closer to Sakura and caught her with his arm just as she was about to fall down.

"It's no use trying to fight," Sasuke repeated as he picked her up. "I'll still get you in the end."

"Sasuke!" Someone shouted from ten feet away. Sasuke turned, there stood Naruto. "Let Sakura go!" He came closer and closer, holding a shuriken in one hand.

_'Naruto...' _Sakura wanted to scream at him to go away, that he would get himself killed if he came any closer, but she had no more strength left in her, she was just barely conscious. Once again, she was the weakling, once again, she was watching someone that she cared about get hurt.

"I don't have time with you." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and a ring of black fire encircled Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto rushed forward with a look of frustration on his face, stopping in front of the ring of fire.

"Let Sakura go, dammit!" Naruto shouted, knowing that there was no way to step inside the ring of fire, and he couldn't use the Rasen Shuriken without hitting Sakura too.

"No." Sasuke opened a portal, giving Naruto a final backwards glance before jumping in with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakuke!" Naruto screamed. The ring of fire disappeared the moment the portal closed. Naruto dropped down to his knees, feeling tears fall. Why? Dammit! He wanted to become strong so that he could protect all that he cared about! But why? Why couldn't he even protect Sakura?

"Naruto?" Hinata was the first person to reach Naruto, all of Konoha had probably heard what happened. She knelt next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I couldn't save her, I couldn't save her..." Naruto mumbled repeatedly, he laid his head on Hinata's shoulder, and allowed more tears to flow.

"Who, Naruto? Who couldn't you save?" Lady Tsunade made her way through the crowd to stand next to Naruto, followed by few shinobi.

"Sakura... She got kidnapped by Sasuke!" He shouted into Hinata's shoulder. Naruto cried louder, screaming out profanities.

No one said a word, each and every single one of them let the words slowly sink into their brains as they realised what had happened.

"Dammit! Why am I so useless?" Naruto slammed his fist on the ground.

"Naruto..." Lady Tsunade softly said. Naruto didn't stop crying. Instead, he cried even louder.

"Naruto!" Lady Tsunade screamed. That made him quiet down, he wiped his face and looked up, seeing her hard stare.

"Don't look down on Sakura." She said evenly, but inside, she knew the chances of Sakura returning was slim.

"But...but..."

"No buts! Sasuke kidnapped Sakura for a reason! Think, Naruto! If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it a long time ago!" Each word increased in volume till Lady Tsunade was screaming.

Naruto watched as Lady Tsunade exploded right in front of him. She was gritting her teeth, trying her best not to cry even though she knew whoever taken by Sasuke Uchiha were as good as dead. However, a few stray tears managed to escape. It was her beloved student she was talking about, after all.

"We are going to find Sakura." Now is not the time to be weak! Naruto wiped his tears, standing up and straightening his back.

"We are going to find Sakura, no matter what." He hissed.

Lady Tsunade also wiped her tears and nodded her head. " We will, Naruto. We will."

* * *

><p>This is it so far! How do you like it? Please review and let me know!<p> 


End file.
